Many small electronic components are placed on a printed wiring board to create an electronic circuit. These electronic components include small discrete devices and/or multiple devices on a chip. Many different such devices are applied to the same printed wiring board and must be made available. There are systems with a plurality of storage tubes which each handle a carrier having a different electronic component thereon. These systems bring a selected carrier with its component to a predetermined position for further positioning of the electronic component.
It is very important that the carrier be precisely positioned when the carrier is opened to release its component. This is because the electronic component must be precisely positioned to be properly picked up by the next positioning device. The next positioning device may move the electronic device through inspection and preparation steps and may finally place it upon the printed wiring board. For exact handling of the electronic device, it must start from an exact position. Thus, precise positioning and careful opening of the carrier are necessary so that the carrier and the electronic devices are undamaged and the electronic device is exactly positioned and is freed by opening the carrier so that electronic device is available to be picked up and further positioned.